Five Days Till Your Lonely Death
by Chaotic Crescent
Summary: [COMPLETE] After fighting a spider demon, Inuyasha has been seriously injured and it could cost him life! How would Kagome and the rest of the gang react to this tragic issue?
1. Prologue: His Unacceptable Fate

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

All I could do was watch as the spider demon kept attacking Inuyasha, and he kept dodging each attack. I wanted to help Inuyasha so bad, but I couldn't. The demon told me if I were to help in any way, he would kill every single person with one attack.

"Inuyasha, watch out behind you!" I yelled as one of the spider's legs was moving behind Inuyasha's back, but it was too late. The demon's leg went through Inuyasha's back. I hurried over to Inuyasha to check if he was all right, but before I could reach him, the demon's fangs were in Inuyasha's left shoulder. I heard Inuyasha scream in pain before, but this one was much louder.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" I check both his wounds, both of them were bleeding continuously. Inuyasha's eyes were closed shut, I could tell that he was trying to fight the pain, but couldn't. "Inuyasha, I must get you to Keade's. If we don't your wounds might get infected."

"Kagome, I can't leave Miroku and Sango to fight the demon. If they die, I would have to live with guilt, because I was not there to help them." Inuyasha said whispering. I watched as he tried to get up, but failed by lack of strength.

"Inuyasha, if you die then I would have to live with a guilt too, because I was too weak to help you fight your battles." Tears were already falling down from my brown orbs. Inuyasha raised his right hand and wiped my fallen tears away. "Please, don't push me away, Inuyasha. Please."

"Kagome, I would never push you away. I promise." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and held it, telling me that he would never push me away. "Tell Miroku and Sango that we are leaving, Kagome." I nodded and did what I was told.

"Miroku, Sango! Inuyasha and I are heading back to Keade's to treat Inuyasha's wounds. Are you going to be okay without us around?" I knew that Miroku and Sango were strong, and the have the determination and will power to defeat the demon, but asking them won't hurt.

"Kagome, don't need to worry about me, this demon is going to be a piece of cake, but I'm not sure about the monk though." Sango said blocking the spider demon's attacks with her hiraikotsu

"Don't worry about me either, Kagome. I can handle this demon." Miroku said ignoring Sango's oh so wonderful comment. "You just go ahead and take care of Inuyasha."

I nodded and helped Inuyasha. I lift up Inuyasha's arm and placed it around my neck, so that he would get a nice, steady balance. "Can you walk?" Inuyasha just nodded in response. I helped Inuyasha walk, but with every step we take Inuyasha would always wince from the pain.

I stopped when Inuyasha stopped walking, and I looked at Inuyasha with an confused face. "Can we stop for a moment, Kagome?" I nodded. I didn't want Inuyasha to continue walking; he was in such pain that I could just break down and cry. But I didn't, I need to stay strong and help him. When I was weak and in pain, he was always there to be strong for me, but now it's my turn to be strong for him, and only him.

I took out my favorite napkin, which my father had given to me before he died, and wiped off the beads of sweat that were forming on Inuyasha's forehead. After I was done doing that, I started wiping away some of his blood away from his lips; by now my favorite napkin was cover in his blood, Inuyasha's blood, but I didn't care.

"Do you want to start walking again or do you still want to rest?" I asked quietly. I picked up his right hand and started stoking back and forth, I guess you can say that I was trying to comfort him in a way.

"Let's start heading back; I don't want Miroku and Sango worrying about us when they find us not at Keade's." I stand up and brush the dirt off my green skirt and helped Inuyasha. "Kagome, I'm sorry for putting you through all this." I heard Inuyasha said quietly.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. Besides if I just stayed at my own time I wouldn't have taken the time and get to know you better, you know?" I also wanted to tell him that the reason I always come back to this time was just to see him, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Maybe it's because I am afraid to get rejected, rejected by you.

After a couple of minutes, we were at Kaede's. Shippou ran up to us and greeted us with happiness in his voice, and Kaede came behind Shippou. "Where is Miroku and Sango? Are they still fighting that demon?" I nodded. I didn't want to get into details right now.

"Kaede, we need to get Inuyasha's wounds treated before it becomes infected." Hoping that would give her a small hint of me not up to the thought of describing what happens.

"Yes, that would be the best thing to do right now. Come, Inuyasha, let get your wounds treated." I sighed in relief that I didn't need to tell what happen during the battle. "Kagome, are ye wounded in anyway?" I looked at myself, I was covered with scrapes and scratches. "Shippou, could ye help Kagome, while I help Inuyasha?"

"Okay! Come on, Kagome, we don't want you to get infected either." I smiled knowing that he truly cares about his friends, and would help in any way he could.

I watched as Kaede and Inuyasha walked in a different direction. I wondered maybe she needs to get some herbs. I'll ask her later.

Kaede stopped in front of an old hut, and began walking towards the so-call door. "Come, Inuyasha. I must look at your wounds." Inuyasha nodded and walk inside of the old hut. "Lie down on the mat and take off the top part of your clothes." Inuyasha did as he was told, knowing by the tone of her voice, she was serious.

Kaede walked over to Inuyasha and started examine his tanned, toned chest. Or should I say started examine his wounds on his shoulder and his abdomen. Kaede took a bowl and started rubbing across Inuyasha's abdomen. Inuyasha wince at the connection of the green goop over his wound. Kaede put the bowl down and look at his shoulder wound.

"If ye keep the medicine on long enough, your wound won't get infect, and it will heal faster." Kaede looked at Inuyasha's shoulder wound, and poked it to see his reaction.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?! It already hurts enough, you don't need to make it worst!" Inuyasha shouted from the pain the jolted throughout his entire body with one touch.

"Inuyasha…"

* * *


	2. Chapter One: The Demon Exterminator

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

I waited for Kaede to finish up her sentence; I could tell that she was having difficulties trying to say what was needed to say. Was I going to die? I needed to know, but I sort of don't want to know. If I was to die, I don't think I would even make it to heaven or hell without Kagome.

"I hate to be the one that tells ye this, Inuyasha, but that shoulder wound has been already infected by the spider demon's poison." I couldn't believe it. Damn it, where is Myouga when you need him the most.

"Isn't there a way for Myouga to suck the poison out, just like what he did when I was poison before?" I don't want to lose Kagome, or anybody else. It hurts me inside to see the one I love, Kagome, in pain.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but if Myouga did try to suck the poison out, it would be impossible. The poison is already near your heart, and if Myouga tries to suck it out, in a short matter of time ye would die by blood loss." I nodded. There is no way that can help me from dying. Is what Kikyou said was true? No, it can't be...can it?

I was sitting in my tree, once again, waiting forever for Kagome to come back. What if she doesn't come back? No, she will, she always does. I looked up at the dark blue sky and I saw Kikyou's soul stealers. Kikyou must be around here. I got up and started chasing after the soul stealers.

When I got there, I found Kikyou lying on a tree branch, eyes closed. "Kikyou..." Her eyes opened, I saw nothing in those brown orbs of hers, any emotion, like what Kagome always held in her beautiful eyes.

"Inuyasha, I am running out of time. Many months have past, and as you can tell, I am getting weaker by the moment. Come with me to hell, and we can be together, like we always wanted to be. Then I can rest in peace."

Kikyou stood up, and walked closer to me. She raised her hand and placed it on my cheek, the feeling was cold, no warmth. If I do go with her, what will happen to Kagome and the others? "Kikyou, I can't..."

Kikyou stepped back. "What you mean 'you can't'?! Don't tell me it is because of my reincarnation that making you says this? Have you fallen in love with that...that reincarnation of mine?!" Have I fallen in love with Kagome? This was all too sudden.

"Kikyou, just shut up! Kagome is more than your reincarnation. She showed me so many things in life that you can never show me! So what, if I have fallen in love with her, I don't care what you do to me, I will never go to hell with you or fall in love with you."

"Inuyasha, just you watch. You will be with me sooner or later. I will never give up on you for that reincarnation of mine!" With that Kikyou's soul stealers surrounded her and took her away.

"Inuyasha, are ye there? Hello?" Kaede waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked up at Kaede. "Ye were spacing out on me there, Inuyasha. What were you thinking that made ye deep in thought?"

"Kaede, I think Kikyou was the one that brought that demon to attack us." When I told her, she looked very surprised at what I have just said.

"Kikyou would never bring any demons to attack Kagome and ye. She's a priestess and demons would never listen to her." Kaede told me, but I knew Kikyou did this. I just knew it.

"Listen to me, Kaede. She did do it! When Kagome was in her own era, I saw Kikyou's soul stealers. I followed them and found Kikyou laying on a branch and when I told her that I can't go to hell with her, she got all mad at me. She told me that she would find a way to get me to go to hell, no matter what!"

"Kikyou...what other reason, than bring Inuyasha to hell, does she have to walk on earth again. She died saving the jewel of four souls. I don't understand." I was too deep in thought. There must be a way to extend my life.

"Kaede, do you have any herb whatsoever that can extend my life?" I needed to know the answer. I must tell Kagome how I feel about her, one way or another.

"Yes, Inuyasha, but I must tell you this. Once you drink this, ye will only have five days to live and five days only. The herb will ease the pain, that ye will not be able to feel it, but I must tell ye. Before midnight on the fifth day, ye must come back here without anybody following ye. Before midnight, ye will start feeling more pain, because during the fives day the pain was suppressing together. It would hurt a lot, and at the strike of midnight ye will be dead."

I nodded as I took everything in. "I'll do it." Kaede took out some plants and start grinding them in a small bowl. She added water and mixed the substance that was inside of it.

"Here ye go. Are ye sure about this, Inuyasha? After ye take this there is no turning back." I nodded. Kaede handed me the bowl. I took a sniff of it, and it smells so horrible. I held my nose and quickly gulped down the green medicine. It even tasted more horrible then the smell.

After I was down, I handed the bowl back to Kaede, and wipe my lips with the back of my hand. "That was the most disgusting thing I ever tasted. Yuck!"

"Well, after the fifth day, ye won't need to taste any more disgusting things." Kaede said. Was she trying to make me feel better? If she was, it wasn't helping at all.

"Kaede, can you not tell anyone about this?" It not like I want to keep it a secret or anything. I looked up and saw Kaede looking at me weirdly. "What?"

"Why do ye not want any of your friends know about your health, Inuyasha? Is it because ye do not trust them?" Kaede walked back to where I was. "By this time, I thought ye trusted them by now, especially Kagome."

"I do trust them, but I want to tell them this myself, not you." How can she, of all people, think that I did not trust Kagome? I gave my trust, my heart and my soul to her.

"I see. I am very sorry for saying that ye don't trust Kagome. I know ye do. By the way, do ye feel any pain now?" Kaede looked at me, straight in the eye.

"I don't feel anything...I'm going to go tell them, so I'll see you around." I left and started heading out the door. Damn, it's already night?

"Inuyasha, your first day begins right now, it is already past midnight." Kaede told me and I rushed back to Kaede's original hut. I walked in and saw Sango laying there, asleep. Should I wake her up? I hope she doesn't get mad at me, but this is extremely important.

"Sango, are you awake?" I shook her very gentle. She nudge me away. "Sango, wake up, I got to tell you something, it's important." Sango's eyes shot open, and her hand went flying towards my face, good thing she missed.

"Inuyasha? I'm sorry, I thought you were Miroku, you know I can never keep my guard down when he's around." I nodded. "So what do you want? What time is it anyway?"

"Sango, I got to tell you something, it's very important." Sango's eyes turned and faced me. I saw a tiny bit of anger in her eyes. "You woke me up just to tell me something?! Couldn't you just tell me when I was awake, instead of waking me up? I thought you had a little bit of consideration in you, but I was wrong. Just leave me alone, okay?"

I raised my head. "But-" I was cut off by Sango.

"No buts! I don't care what you need to tell me, okay? Go tell it to someone who cares! Stop bothering me, and go to sleep!" Sango lay back down, and inside of me, I felt a little bit of my trust disappeared. I went outside and jump to my tree and slept with a feeling as if someone was watching me. Maybe, she doesn't care if I die...

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: The Cursed Monk

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

I was woken up by the rays of light from the sun; I rubbed my eyes and walked outside. Everything was peaceful, no demons to fight or anything. Maybe today, will be a much better day than what happened yesterday. I thought about what Sango had said to me.

Just then, Miroku approach towards me. "Inuyasha, I must speak to you, privately." By the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was angry and sad at the same time.

"Miroku, why did you take me all the way into the forest?" Miroku walked closer towards me and pushed me, by surprised, against the sacred tree.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He had no right, what-so-ever, to pushed me for no apparent reason.

"Were you not satisfied with Kagome, so instead you go after Sango?" Miroku placed his hand on my chest, raised his staff, and place the tip of his staff near my throat.

"What are you talking about? I would never go hit on Sango, you know that." The tip of his staff was coming closer and closer to my throat, that I could felt the sharp point already on my throat. "Miroku, stop it."

"Why should I listen to you, Inuyasha? I know what my eyes saw; I saw you talking to Sango, and then she slapped you. You groped her ass, didn't you?"

"Miroku, she thought I was you! I would never grope anybody. Listen to me." Why is everybody suddenly turning against me? Did Kikyou put a spell on them? That's probably the answer. Kikyou, where ever you are; you shall pay for what you did to me and my friends.

"Silence, Inuyasha! You speak of lies, why don't you just leave us alone and be with Kikyou!" Please tell me this is all just a nightmare. Let me wake up. "While you are at it, why don't you just go and take the jewel of fours souls away from Kagome, but she might be hard to get it from, maybe you should kill her!"

I stepped back, did Miroku actually thought I would leave Kagome and take the jewel away from her? And kill her also? "I would never do anything to Kagome, yet kill her." I would never leave Kagome; I know this for a fact. But in three more days, I will have to leave her.

"Just leave now, Inuyasha. I don't want to see you pathetic face anymore." With that I felt another of my trust have disappeared. I watched as Miroku walked back to Kaede's hut. Right now, I just really hope this is all a nightmare.

I walked back towards Kaede's hut after a couple of minutes of glazing at the clouds. If this is a nightmare, it really feels real. I stopped when I saw Kagome walking out with Shippou in her arms, and Sango walking beside her.

"Inuyasha, there you are. Where were you?" What should I say? Should I say that Miroku and I were having a chat about me leaving you? No. That wouldn't be a wise thing to do.

"Nowhere. I was just looking at the clouds. I guess, I must have drifted off to sleep for a moment." Geez, what this all I could of think of? I knew, by the look on Kagome's face, that she knew I was lying.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad you're feeling better. Inuyasha, we're going to make lunch now, why don't you come with us." I nodded in response. She actually believed me? No, she was just putting up a mask, trying to hide the hurt that was displayed in her brown orbs. "Inuyasha, I think I left some stuff in Kaede's hut, do you mind getting them for me? And while you are at it, can you tell Miroku?"

"Sure, Kagome. What item do you need?" Kagome told me, and I started walking back to Kaede's hut, fetching the missing item. I stopped as Miroku cornered the inside.

"Move it, Miroku. I got to get something for Kagome." Miroku just stood there. What the hell is his problem anyway? Did he not hear Kagome asking me to get her forgotten item? "I don't want to repeat it again, Miroku. Get the fuck out of the way."

"Inuyasha, I see that you did not hear my warning though that thick skull of yours. I must say that you are a brave man, standing up to my warning about leaving Sango alone."

"What the fuck are you saying, Miroku?! The only reason I was talking to Sango yesterday night, was that I needed to tell her something important! You know what, never mind. Just forget it, you wouldn't even care, if I told you anyway."

"I see, still putting up with the brave act. I can see through you, and I know that you are lying to me. Oh well, why should I even bother? Sango would never look your way and same for Kagome. Who would love a half breed like you anyway? Kikyou wanted you to be a human, because she was embarrassed to love a half breed. Just remember what I said, Inuyasha. Nobody, and I mean nobody, would love a half breed."

Was it true...about what Miroku said about Kikyou wanting me to be human? Should I believe him or should I not? Is it true that nobody, even Kagome, would love a half breed? I thought she was different. No, she is different. Everything Miroku is saying is all lies!

"Miroku, you might be right about Kikyou, but I know it would never be true about Kagome. Now move it or I will have to use force, and I don't want that to happen."

"Fine, suit yourself, Inuyasha. Don't believe me." I watched as Miroku moved away from the door. I went in and retrieved the missing item. I was beginning to go back out and head back to Kagome. "All I am saying, Inuyasha, is that you should watch your back. You may never know what may happen in the near future."

Was that a threat? Or was it a warning? "That might not be all true, Miroku. I kind of do know will happen in the near future. Just needed to tell you that." I walked away and started heading back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you're back. I was wondering what was taking so long. I was just about to head back to see if you alright. Oh, did you bring Miroku with you?" Kagome asked me.

"Don't need to worry about me, Kagome. I'm here." Miroku said waving at Kagome with an smile on his face, acting like nothing happened.

I looked up at the sky, the clouds were becoming gray, I knew it was going to rain sooner or later. "Kagome, we might want to do this another time." I said still looking at the sky.

"Why's that, Inuyasha? Do you sense a demon heading our way or something?" Kagome looked at me, wondering what was going to happen.

"It's going to rain, and you might not want to start making lunch out here. It would be better if we just head back to Kaede's hut." I said starting to walk back to Kaede's hut.

So, I guess telling Miroku about me dying went down the drain. Note to self, people that you think are your friends might actually be your foes. They might not even trust you at all.

* * *


	4. Chapter Three: The Lonely Fox

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

All I have left is two more days, two days to tell Kagome that I love her. Now, I'm starting to question about our relationship, Miroku and Sango made it clearly to me that they didn't even care if I die. Would you? Of course, she would care...right now; I don't even know myself, or who to trust anymore.

"Maybe this was supposed to happen..." I said in a whisper staring at the sun raising. I heard someone walk outside of the hut, and I quickly turned to see who that person might be.

"Inuyasha, what did you mean by 'maybe this was suppose to happen'?" I heard Kagome asking me. What should I say? Should I tell her right now that I love her? Would she accept my love or will she reject it...I just don't know anymore.

"Nothing, Kagome. You don't need to worry about my problems. Why are you awake so early? Shouldn't you still be asleep?" I asked trying to change the subject. Hopefully it would work.

"Oh me? I couldn't sleep, so I walked out to see what you were doing, and if you were awake or not." I turned to Kagome; she was fiddling with her nails. How beautiful she looks at the break of dawn.

"I see...well, as you can tell, I am fully awake. What about everyone else? Are they still asleep?" I asked once more. Maybe I should at least try and not remember about me dying? Heh, that would be impossible.

"Miroku, Sango, and Shippou are still sleeping, and you been asking a lot of questions, maybe it's my turn to ask you questions." Kagome replied. Great now, she's going to ask me questions...this going to be hell.

"Umm...okay, I guess. What do you want to know?" Maybe after a few questions, she'll be tired again and go back to sleep. So, that means I should make my answers really long.

"Okay then...question number one, you haven't been talking a lot and you been staring off to space. Is there something that you would like to share, Inuyasha?"

"I guess, I have been thinking about some things. It's nothing really important, really. So, don't need to worry about a thing." Damn it, I was supposed to make it long, real nice, Inuyasha, real nice.

"Inuyasha, I'm worry about you. You really seem out of it, maybe it's me, but you look more relax. It's really freaking me out right now." Kagome, I want to tell you everything that happens these past few days. It's not because I don't care about the jewel of four souls, but I just want to spend these last days telling everybody the truth.

"Well...it's really nothing, I just want to take a small break from shard hunting and spend some time with everybody, you know. And I don't really feel like talking about it right now." I looked as Kagome turned away, I raised my arm and place it on her shoulder, but she just shrugs it off. Kagome turned around to face me and she was crying. Did I do something wrong?

"Inuyasha, I thought you could trust me with your problems. I guess I was wrong." I wanted to wipe every single tear away that were falling on her beautiful face, but something, inside of me, told me no.

"Kagome, I really do trust you, but it's not something I want to talk about right now." I knew Kagome wasn't even paying attention, since she wasn't even here.

I saw a fur ball coming my way, and it started hitting me. "Inuyasha, you big jerk! Why did you make Kagome cry again, you always make her cry for no reason? I hate you, Inuyasha. Right now, I don't even care if you just fall down and die! You hurt Kagome so many times and she still comes back. I don't even know why anymore. Maybe it is just because she wants to see us."

I looked at Shippou in shocked, I grabbed his tail to make him let go of my leg, and started walking away from every pain and betrayal that I was feeling inside of me. When I reach my destination, I sat down on the sacred tree. "I thought I will never have to feel any pain that hurt as much when Kikyou betrayed me. I guess, I was completely wrong on that."

I stared at the sky and watched the clouds drift by slowly. I felt my stomach rumbling, but I didn't care. I knew it was lunch time now, but I just didn't feel like eating. Even if I am starving myself.

I returned my glaze at the path which leads to Kaede's hut, but I really doubt anybody would at least notice I wasn't there. I looked the other way finding grass was more interesting than the path, which wasn't really true. I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked up and found myself staring into two beautiful, brown orbs.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? It's already lunch, so why don't you come with me and join with the others. I haven't seen you for the whole entire morning and I was beginning to wonder a bit." Kagome said as I sat still in my tree.

I finally found my voice to respond. "I'm not hungry-" I was cut off by my stomach rumbling. Damn my stomach of mine, of all times!

"I think, your stomach disagrees with you, Inuyasha. Let's go, before the food gets cold, you wouldn't want cold food, would you? I don't think so." Kagome said smiling, how I love it when she smiles, and how she brings warmth inside of me.

"Forget my stomach; like I said before, I'm not hungry." Maybe I was being a little too stubborn, but she just got to get that fact that I'm not hungry, and even if I was, I would starve myself.

"Inuyasha, stop being stubborn and let's go! You might not mind your food cold, but I certainly do. Now get off your lazy ass, follow me and eat." I knew Kagome was angry and annoyed with me, but I know eating won't take my pain away from me...from what everybody said. It was the truth; I can definitely tell...they hated me.

"Kagome, I'm not hungry at all! My stomach is being stupid, okay?" Even if I was hungry...I don't want to face Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

"Fine, whatever. I'll just bring your food over here, so you can be a loner." After that, Kagome started walking back to the village, getting my food and bringing it to me.

I took a scroll from my sleeve and began writing a letter. I could already hear Kagome's footsteps coming closer and closer. I quickly hide the scroll away before she ask me what I was doing.

"Here, your favorite. Enjoy. I'll be back where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou are. If you need anything just walk to the village, cause I am not going to be listening for you to say anything." With that Kagome left my bowl of Ramen, and started walking back.

I look at the sky once more. The sun was already setting. "Damn, it's already this late, I guess, I should eat a little." I got up from my branch and picked up my bowl of Ramen, and took a bite. It was so delicious.

After I was done eating my lunch or dinner. I started walking back to the village hoping that I do not bump into Miroku, Sango, or Shippou.

When I arrived, I quickly gave Kagome my bowl, and started walking away. I suddenly felt a tiny jolt on my shoulder. I thought Kaede said I won't feel any pain until the fifth day. Was she lying? No, she can't be lying. I hurry to Kaede's hut and searched for her ignoring everybody's glances.

I finally found her meditating in her room. "Kaede..." I said at the door. I quickly walked in shutting the door so nobody can intrude.

"What is the matter with ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked me. I can't scream at her because then everybody would walk in and ask what is happening.

"I should be the one that asking you that, Kaede. I just felt a tiny jolt from my shoulder; you said that spell will subdue all the pain." I said quietly, hoping nobody could hear our discussion.

"I see...this is a very complicated issue we have here. It is also a very difficult spell to cast. I really have doubt that a little pain can do anything to the spell." 'Or maybe the spell is weakening, that could be a bad thing.' "Inuyasha, have ye told anybody yet? You only have two more days. Wait...less then two day, more like one."

"Thanks, Kaede. You have my spirits so high up...not. This is going all wrong; I haven't even gotten a chance to tell anybody yet." I said trying to look away from all this.

"What ye mean ye haven't told anybody this? This is very serious, Inuyasha. Have ye even tried to talk to them at all? This is your life, we are talking about."

"I know it is! Every time I try to tell them, they all got mad at me, well, I haven't talked to Kagome yet, but still." I sat down on Kaede's bed. I stared at the floor and cover my face with my hands.

"What ye mean they get mad at you? Have ye been doing something to them? Tell me, Inuyasha, so I can help ye." Kaede went over towards me and place on of her hand on my back, patting my back to comfort me.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I know, I have to tell them sooner or later, but I don't want to hurt Kagome." Everything is just too complicated...of all reasons, why am I the one that has to be poison and die.

"Inuyasha, it's getting late, go and sleep, tomorrow might be a little bit better. Good night." Kaede walked me out of her room. When I was outside of her room, I saw everybody was already sleeping without a care in the world. I went outside to my branch, once again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four: The Beloved Priestess

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Today was the fourth day...today, I must confess to Kagome. But what if she rejects me? Then, I'll die lonely...I looked over at Kaede's hut and saw Kagome walking outside with her huge, yellow backpack. Was she leaving again?

"Kagome, wait up. Where are you going? Don't tell me that you are leaving again, did I do something to make you go away?" Please say I didn't, I won't be able to rest in peace if I did.

"Inuyasha, don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow; I have to take my test. It is a very important one, I can't miss this one, or I won't be able to go to tenth grade." What the hell was tenth grade? Who cares...she's not coming back until tomorrow. I won't make it till tomorrow.

"You can't go! Can't you just take the test a different day? Please, Kagome?" Who cares if I have to beg her to stay, anything to make her stay with me on my last day...anything.

"Inuyasha! I told you, I can't miss it, and I have already missed a lot of my test. Just let me go take this one, Inuyasha. Please, just this one." Even by her pleading and begging, she can't go.

"You can't-" I was cut off by Kagome intense glare. Damn it, I'm going to get sat, aren't I? Can my day not get any worse? Just then, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede walked out to see what the fuss was about.

"Give me a good reason why can't I just take my test and come back tomorrow?!" I heard as Kagome screamed in my face. "Is it about the jewel of four souls? If it is that fuck that!"

"Inuyasha, just let Kagome go take that test of hers. There is no reason for her not to stay and not take her test, or is there?" Miroku looked at me in question; with that glare he gave me two days ago.

"Inuyasha, stop being a meanie and let Kagome go back to her era, she might bring me back some candy! Isn't that right, Kagome?" Shippou turned away from me and sent a face to Kagome, that she couldn't resist.

"Of course, Shippou. I'll bring back a lot of candy for you, but you must promise me that you won't eat all of it today. Remember that other time you ate all the candy? You had a very bad stomachache, didn't you?" Shippou nodded and promise Kagome that he won't eat the whole entire jar of candy.

"Kagome, while you are in your era can you please bring back some of your shampoo and conditioner?" Sango asked as I stood there, silent. Not wanting to interrupt their girl talk.

"Did I say that Kagome was allowed to go back to her era?" I yelled in frustration. Why did everybody turn against me? Just then I felt another jolt from my shoulder. I winced by the pain, and quickly grasped my shoulder, hoping nobody would notice.

Kaede walked up to me. "Kagome, can ye not take the test another time?" I saw everybody turned their glaze at Kaede wondering why, of all people, she was on my side.

"Kaede, why do you ask?" Kagome said as everybody looked at Kaede weirdly. I turned away and started walked towards the other direction.

"Well, I wanted to teach ye how to make a certain kind of herb, incase of emergencies. And I can sense that your powers are growing stronger and stronger each day."

"Just forget about it, Kaede. Go, Kagome, go back to your own era, and take that test of yours." And don't come back, because when you see me dead, I know you will be heartbroken, and I can't allow that. I headed deep into the forest going to the sacred tree.

"Kagome, can ye come back later tonight, instead of tomorrow? Then, I could teach you the basic of the medicine?" That was the last thing I heard after I left.

During the rest of the day, everybody was quiet. Too quiet to be exact, did Kaede tell them? No, she gave me her word that she wouldn't tell anybody. I took out the scroll and began writing once more.

The sun was setting; soon it would be dinner time. I didn't feel like eating at all. All I wish was that Kagome would come back, but I knew that was probably not going to happen at all.

After awhile, I heard footsteps coming my way. Was that Kagome? No, this scent was too different. There were two different scents, who were they? Miroku and Sango. I heard them said something about...me? I knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but they were talking behind my back.

"Miroku, Inuyasha have been acting really weird, do you know if something happen to him?" Keh, they wouldn't know the full story of it, only Kaede know.

"Not that I know off. It is very weird when he let Kagome leave like that, without saying sit to him. And he missed dinner tonight; it is very weird of him. Do you think he's turning human tonight?"

"No, Miroku, the moon is out, there is no way he is turning human tonight." Wow, you're a smart one Sango...everybody can tell that the moon was out. It's a fucking full moon!

"Maybe when Kagome comes back, she can figure out what is bugging him." Kagome's coming back? A burst of joy spread throughout my body.

"We should be heading back, it's getting really late, and the others would begin wondering where we are." I looked back down as my letter and began writing once more, hoping to finish the letter before I die.

My head shot up from my letter as I smelt Kagome's scent. She was back from her era. So what Miroku and Sango said was true. Another jolt of pain was sending throughout my body. Was it already time for me to go to Kaede's other hut? I look down at my letter, it was complete.

I stood up, and started heading to Kaede's other hut. I felt another glaze coming from behind me, was it a demon? No, the scent was too familiar. Kiara. I turned around and there was Kirara in her full demon form.

"I see, you know about me dying." Kiara nodded. I walked up to her and pet the top of her head. "You don't need to worry about me; and you don't need to tell the others. They would soon find out."

Kiara's nose nuzzled against my arm. "Can you take me to Kaede's other hut?" Kiara nodded. I sat on her back as she took me away to my death bed.

When we arrive, Kaede was already there. "I see ye have arrived. Hello, Kiara." Kaede said as she motioned me to go lay on my death bed. I lay down and rested my eyes. Kiara stayed next to my bed. I took out my letter and gave it to Kiara.

"Please, Kiara. Give this to Kagome..." My breaths were short; I knew that I was dying. Kiara stayed by my side, I guess she was going to stay until I die, how nice of her.

At the strike of twelve, all the pain that was suppressed by the spell released. All the pain was too much for me. I let out a blood-curling scream that probably would have reach to Kagome. "AHH!!!" At that moment, I knew I have died...

* * *


	6. Chapter Five: The Final Good Bye

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

I was getting to go to sleep, but the thing that was on my mind the most was where's Inuyasha? He should be back by now, it's already late. Just then, I felt a bite on my neck. The first thing that came to mind was, Myouga. 

"Mmm, delicious! Such sweet blood." I heard as Myouga lick his lips. "Kagome, do you know where Lord Inuyasha is?" What? Myouga doesn't even know where Inuyasha is...this is definitely weird.

"I thought you knew where he was..." Inuyasha, are you hurt? I went over to Miroku and Sango. "You guys, do you know where Inuyasha went? He should be back by now." My voice was filled with worried.

"Kagome, I can't find Kirara anywhere; do you think Kirara is with Inuyasha?" Please, Inuyasha. Come back where ever you are. I stood up, and began looking though my yellow backpack.

"Kagome, what are you looking for?" I heard as Miroku asked the question.

"What you think I'm looking for? I'm trying to find my flashlight, then I am going to search for Inuyasha." I respond without looking up. Just then, I heard a blood-curling scream...was that Inuyasha? "Please...please, don't let it be Inuyasha..." I whisper under my breath.

"The scream was heard that way!" Miroku said pointed north with his staff. Everybody got up and started running as fast as our legs can go to see what cause the blood-curling scream.

When I arrived, to my shock, it was Kaede's other hut...why did the scream come from here? Inuyasha, are you alright?

I walked inside and what I saw brought tears in my eyes. Inuyasha laying on Keade's futon, his hands entwined together, while Kirara was beside him. I walked slowly to the person I love.

I took his hand, I gasped. His hand was cold, death cold. I stared at Inuyasha's deathly pale face. Miroku and Sango just stood there, shocked...I could tell that they were speechless, as well as I.

Kirara nudged me. I looked at her and between her lips was a scroll; I took it, unroll the scroll and began reading Inuyasha's letter out loud.

Kagome-

During the past four days I wanted to tell you that I was dying. I tried to tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippou also, but neither of them seemed to really care about what I needed to say to say to each and one of them. The thing I really wanted to say was I love you from the depths within my lonely heart and soul. I wished that you are here with me to share the pain that I am feeling right now, as I sit here writing. I am so sorry about everything, making you mad at me, making you say all those "sits" to me, and the most thing that I am sorry for is was when I was the one that made you cry all those times. It broke my heart to see what I have done to you. Please forgive me.

With Love from the Bottom of My Heart,

Inuyasha

I broke down crying my eyes out. I went over to see my beloved laying peacefully as if he was sealed on the tree when I first saw him. I looked at the claws the shed the blood of every demon we had fought; now they will never shed any more blood. Those arms of his that I always wanted for him to hold me, and tell me that he loved me; they lay, without movement, near his side. For my wish will never come true. His neck that the rosary was placed by Kaede and was the way for me to control him, I want to take back every "sit" I ever said to him. Those lips that I always yearn to kiss, but now, since he is dead, he can never return any of my kisses. Those golden orbs that held so much emotion and every time I stare into them, I will always be put in a trance. I can never stare into those eyes that I love so much. And last, but not least. His two, triangular ears that is so soft and fuzzy. How I loved touching them.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry, and I will always forgive you, no matter what you do to me, please just come back to me." Tears fell down my pale face; I just wanted Inuyasha to wipe them away.

"Lord Inuyasha...why didn't you tell me that you were dying, I could of done something..." Myouga said moving closer to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Myouga, there wasn't even a possible way to save him; the poison was headed straight for his heart." I heard Kaede explained to Myouga, did he get the poison from that spider demon? That must be it.

"Inuyasha, was just trying to tell Sango that he was dying, not take her away from me..." Miroku said whispering. "Why the hell did I think that Inuyasha would betray me?! I am so god damn stupid!"

"So that was the thing he really needed to tell me...and I was just to tired to listen to him; I got mad at him just for waking me up...I hope he can forgive me." Sango said after she was done thinking.

"No wonder he was acting all weird; Kirara, you knew that Inuyasha was dying, didn't you?" Shippou asked, and Kirara nodded her head.

"May Inuyasha rest in peace..." I moved up to my beloved face, and gave him the kiss that I yearned for, but the thing that disappointed me the most, was that he never knew about our kiss, and that he couldn't returned it...

"Inuyasha, I told you that you will go to hell with me, if that were the last thing that I have to do...now you are mine." With that I disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Today was the day of Inuyasha's funeral; I didn't want to see him taken away from me. I looked around my room and saw the scroll that holds Inuyasha's feelings towards me. I will always treasure it with my heart.

During the funeral, I was probably the one that cried the most, what could you say? I love him from the bottom of my heart, and I will never love anybody else as much as I love him. And I am waiting for the day to reunite with him once more, and be by his side forever, so he will never be alone ever again.

* * *


	7. Epilogue: His Final Journey

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Where am I? Am I dead? I heard a pair of voices coming my way; it was a man and a woman. Are they going to take me to hell? I hope you are happy, Kikyou. You got what you wanted all along...

"Izayoi, do you think that's?" I heard a man asked the woman. Where have I heard that name before?

"Inuyasha..." The woman, named Izayoi said underneath her breath. How did these people know me? Or do I know them? I'm so confused.

"Honey, I don't think he remember us." The man said to the woman, Izayoi.

"Well, Inutaisho, you can't help it if he does remember us, we both died we he was so young." My head shot us, were these people my parents?

"That is true..." The man, Inutaisho walked up to me. "Son, you have grown up to be a good-looking man. I never gotten a chance to say this, but I am truly sorry for leaving you and your mother."

I couldn't help it, but just hugged him. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I am finally reunited with my parents, but Kagome wasn't here with me. My mother walked over to us, I let go of my father and hugged my mother.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone, in a world that you barely knew. Tell us, Inuyasha, I have heard you have found friends, please tell me about your journey."

"And plus, it said that you were accompanied with a girl from the future, is that true?" My father asked me, we started walking into the darkness.

"Yeah, it's true, but she was more than a friend. She was the woman that I was meant to be with forever." I told to my parents.

"That is so sweet. Inutaisho, I think our son developed a crush." I heard my mother said while she was giggling.

"No, mother, you are wrong. It wasn't a crush, I was in love with her and I always will be."

"Son, tell us about your journey, I heard you were looking for the shards of the jewel of four souls, is that right?" I nodded telling him it was right.

"Well, it all began..."

The End

* * *


	8. Author's Note: Sequel To Five Days Till ...

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Dear readers,

I have decided that I am going to be making a sequel to Five Days Till Your Lonely Death, since there are many requests.

I am planning on posting it on Monday, January 17, 2005. It is going to be called Five Months Since You Left Me. I hope that you will all like it as much as you liked Five Days Till Your Lonely Death.

Hope to see you all soon!

-Mai Koishii InuYasha-

* * *


End file.
